zoolaplexfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoolaplex (show)
Zoolaplex is an audio web series and podcast created, written and directed by Reece Bridger and produced by No Studio in Particular. It takes place in a world of exaggerated idiocy and consumerism, where strange, eyebrow-raising things happen almost nonstop. The show mostly focuses on the workers of the Zoolaplex, a poorly maintained multiplex in Cityville, USA, as they try to deal with each other, themselves, outside threats, and, most frequently, the idiotic, animalistic customers who walk through their doors. The show premiered on January 2nd, 2015 with episodes being released on a monthly basis on the last day of every month. Concept Reece Bridger created the concept for Zoolaplex in early 2014 and wrote the rough drafts of the first four episodes. It was also in early 2014 that Reece was coerced into joining Riceball Cats Studios, a fledgling independent studio where he met some of the people that would later come to work in No Studio in Particular on Zoolaplex with him, including Ben Badorf, Jacob Anderson, Daj Pierson, Arthur 'Kiba' Walker and Ricky Lords. First hired as an "assistant writer" and "creative producer", he first told Jacob Anderson, the second-in-command at Riceball Cats at the time, about his concept for Zoolaplex while having to work on writing another show, who then told him to keep working on the idea and submit it to Riceball Cats. When the head of Riceball Cats refused, Jacob urged Reece to continue working on Zoolaplex independently and request help from other members of Riceball Cats. Riceball Cats Studios eventually disbanded and many of the members of Riceball Cats formed No Studio In Particular. Reece and Jacob have since parted ways. The concept was a simple idea based partially off of Kevin Smith's View Askewniverse, workers in a poorly maintained workplace having to deal with each other and the ungodly number of idiots that walk through their doors. Bridger maintains that further inspiration was given by his own experiences working in retail as well as those of the casts, crew, and Bridger's friends and family. His most notable inspiration is his brother, Drew, who works in a cinema in Hampshire, England, and is never short of cringe-worthy customer service experiences. The series undergoes a tonal shift over the course of the first season from a comedy series focused on absurd events caused by general stupidity into a dramatic show set in a comedic frame, a satire of consumerist capitalism that emphasizes shedding light on important social, political, and economic issues and centering on the need for change or recognition, with story lines turning from one-episode gags into overarching plotlines involving conflict, stress, tension, the past, fears, worries, and dangerous plays of emotion and power. The characters go from two dimensional yet identifiable characters to rounded human beings with their own wants, needs, fears, and dreams. The show takes an open stance in support of social progress. Many overarching plotlines are either an exaggeration of terrifying things that happen in real life or things that have happened, and even a location with as many decently large progressive leaps as Cityville, where minimum wage is $15 and sexual harassment and workplace endangerment can be retaliated by force, is a living nightmare to exist in. However, the characters try to make the best of their lives by relying on each other and being like a family. Plot Zoolaplex takes place in the city of Cityville, right in the heart - the unhealthy, fat-clogged heart - of an exaggerated satire of consumerist America; a world where once people decide they want to buy something their brain seemingly dissolves into something roughly resembling oatmeal, and where astounding customer stupidity isn't just a daily event but a near-constant reality. It's a world where people who do have a shred of intelligence take full abusive advantage of their power in order to further themselves while harming others and douchebaggery, ignorance and idiocy run rampant. In midtown Cityville there is a multiplex known as the Zoolaplex. The Zoolaplex is one of the many, many places to stop and spend money in the area, and although it's poorly maintained, has subpar customer service, and is a focal point for a lot of trouble, it gets a large influx of idiots with mush brains and full wallets. The workers at the Zoolaplex include Andy Evans, Drake Moran, Larry Crawford, and others. Everyone has a reason for working at the Zoolaplex, and everyone's work ethic and personality is different to the point of clashing, but they're all united by trying to survive the idiot customers and earn their biweekly paychecks. Cast and Characters Zoolaplex features a large, varied cast that prides itself on diversity and individuality. The characters of the series are of various lifestyles, ethnicities, orientations, and backgrounds. The unique thing about the cast of characters is, with few exceptions, most recurring characters are portrayed by members of the amateur voice acting community and not by professional voice actors. Professional voice actors are only in guest star roles in the series, main roles are given to amateur voice actors who are starting out and the dozens of incidental roles in the series anyone with a decent microphone and an e-mail can apply to become. Here is a list of main characters in the series. Episodes Zoolaplex ''has currently aired through the end of its first season, with the second season currently underway since Fall 2016. Season One Season One of ''Zoolaplex began January 2nd, 2015. The first season ended on March 1st, 2016, with a total number of twelve episodes, alongside five Zoolaverse shorts released during Season 1 and before Season 2. The theme song for the first season is "Doorways" by Sacred Sights. The album art for the first season depicts rows of seats in the interior of one of the Zoolaplex's theaters with a green and red color scheme. Currently Released Episodes * Season 1 Episode 1 - "Attendants" (January 2nd, 2015) * Season 1 Episode 2 - "Mission: Highly Improbable" (January 31st, 2015) * Season 1 Episode 3 - "The New Kid" (February 28th, 2015) * Season 1 Episode 4 - "Little Mischief" (March 31st, 2015) * Season 1 Episode 5 - "Pride In The Red" (May 2nd, 2015) * Season 1 Episode 6 - "The Montenegrin Job" (June 3rd, 2015) * Season 1 Episode 7 - "Insurance List" (September 1st, 2015) * Season 1 Episode 8 - "Happy Hour" (October 1st, 2015) * Season 1 Episode 9 [[Season 1 Episode 9 - Casey in Winterland|- "Casey in Winterland"]] (November 1st, 2015) * Season 1 Episode 10 - "Night of the Underground Dead" (December 1st, 2015) * Season 1 Episode 11 - "Fetish For Clowns" (February 1st, 2016) * Season 1 Episode 12 - "Citizen Drake" (March 1st, 2016) Zoolaverse Shorts * Zoolaverse Short 01 - "Stall-Mart Customer Assistance" (October 27th, 2015) * Zoolaverse Short 02 - "Mike Does Comedy" (December 21st, 2015) * Zoolaverse Short 03 - "Sal's Motivational Pizzas" (March 10th, 2016) * Zoolaverse Short 04 - "Speed Dating" (May 10th, 2016) * Zoolaverse Short 05 - "Fund-a-Sort" (August 18th, 2016) Season Two Season Two of Zoolaplex began on October 1st, 2016 with currently eight episodes released. The theme song for the second season is "Through the Keyhole" by Corey Manuel. The album art for the second season depicts the interior of the concession stand, with boxes of popcorn to the left and a cash register to the right, and behind the cash register you see a figure that seems to be Drake in the background. Currently Released Episodes * Season 2 Episode 1 - "Bat Outta Hell" (October 1st, 2016) * Season 2 Episode 2 - "Home For the Holidays" (November 1st, 2016) * Season 2 Episode 3 - "Force Majeure" (December 1st, 2016) * Season 2 Episode 4 - "Sicktoys" (January 1st, 2017) * Season 2 Episode 5 - "Midas" (February 1st, 2017) '' * ''Season 2 Episode 6 - "A Thesis on Risk" (March 1st, 2017) * Season 2 Episode 7 - "Fili" (March 1st, 2018) * Season 2 Episode 8 - "That Song From 'Salud'" (April 15th, 2018) * Season 2 Episode 9 - "TBA" (TBA) * Season 2 Episode 10 - "TBA" (TBA) * Season 2 Episode 11 - "TBA" (TBA) * Season 2 Episode 12 - "TBA" (TBA) Zoolaverse Shorts and Side Stories * Zoolaverse Side-Story - "The Call" (November 12th, 2016) * Zoolaverse Short 06 - "Zom-B-Gone" (April 11th, 2017) * Zoolaverse Short 07 - "Andy Does Uber" (May 16th, 2017) * Zoolaverse Short 08 - "Fucking Robots" (August 11th, 2017) * Zoolaverse Short 09 - "Grind and the Curious" (September 9th, 2017) * Zoolaverse Short 10 - "Strong Cecily" (November 23rd, 2017) Zoolaplex: Hostile Work Environment and Animated Shorts * Zoolaplex: Hostile Work Environment (February 10th, 2018) * Zoolaplex Semi-Animated Adventures 01 - "Larry!" (March 29th, 2018) * Zoolaplex Semi-Animated Adventures 02 - "It's All Fun and Video Games" (April 1st, 2018) Category:Zoolaplex Category:No Studio In Particular